Sheer shading systems, such as horizontal sheer blinds or soft sheer shades, may include sheer shade materials that include first and second spaced apart, vertically extending sheer fabrics and a plurality of vertically spaced, transversely extending vanes that are attached between the first and second sheer fabrics. The sheer fabrics are often made of a translucent material and may be in the form of woven or knitted fabrics, non-woven fabrics, or sheets of plastic material. The vanes are often made of an opaque material.
In such a sheer shade system, an upper end of the shade material may be attached to a roller tube, and an opposed lower end of the shade material may be attached to a weighted hembar, such that the shade material hangs, for instance in front of a window. Rotation of the roller tube may raise or lower the shade material between respective open and closed positions.
When the shade material is in the closed position, further rotation of the roller tube may cause the vanes to tilt relative to the sheer fabrics, to thereby position the shade material in a view position. The shade material may have an open position wherein the shade material is not covering the window, a closed position wherein the shade material is covering the window such that visualization through the shade is impeded, and a view position wherein the shade material is covering the window such that visualization through the shade material is permitted.
The shade material of such a sheer shading system is typically moved between the open, closed, and view positions via a pull cord that is attached to the roller tube. However, moving the shade material of a sheer shading system with a pull cord may be undesirable. For example, in installations that include multiple sheer shading systems, it may be time and consuming and burdensome to manually adjust each shade material. Additionally, a pull cord may distract from the aesthetic of a sheer shading system installation.